


Sunflower vol. 3

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And maybe a tiny bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Peter finds something between your belongings he thought long gone.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Fine Line [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sunflower vol. 3

Peter carried the last box inside. That was it, it was official now, you were living together. The elevator doors closed behind him with a 'ding' and he couldn't help the smile that took over his face as he stepped into  _ your _ apartment. No longer his, but yours, it belonged to the both of you. With you in it, it wasn't the penthouse at the New Avengers Tower anymore. No, with you in it, it was finally home. The thought alone of being able to fall asleep next to you every night, of waking up that very same way, of being all domestic with you, was exhilarating.

But not everyone seemed to share his happiness. Aunt May had been less than enthusiastic, saying he was too young, and it was way too soon to take that step. That you guys shouldn't rush into things.

And your family hadn't been much better. Because you might have had lost touch long ago with your biological parents, but that didn't mean you were alone in the world. He had soon learned that, much like him, you had a parent figure and mentor, yours in the shape of your Supervising Officer at S.H.I.E.L.D and curiously also named May, the woman who had rescued you from the wrecked remains of The Academy after the snap, who had take you in as part of her team, giving you shelter, a new family and a purpose in a world in ruins. 

He had witnessed how difficult that particular phone conversation had been. His super senses had let him easily hear the implacable voice of the woman on the other side of the line, speaking words so much like his aunt's, telling you you didn't have to do this now, that you both had your whole lives in front of you. 

"He's an avenger, and I'm an agent" You had replied, calmed and composed and so mature you made his argument with his aunt look like a tantrum, "In our line of work, life expectancy isn't exactly the longest. We lead short, violent lives, May, you know this better than anyone… don't you wish you could have had more time with Coulson?" 

The line had gone silent for a long time after that, before the woman finally gave you a terse blessing. And you had deflated, emotionally exhausted, as soon as the line had gone silent.

"Maybe we should invite her for dinner" Peter had suggested, "I mean, I would be nervous too if my daughter was moving in with a stranger…"

You had rolled your eyes,

"She was deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D for five years. Trust me babe, she probably knows more about you than yourself" 

Peter had gulped. That wasn't disturbing at all. But he recovered quickly, suggesting you took a shower to help you relax, as he finished your unpacking for you. There wasn't much left anyway, only a few books and knick knacks, probably kept for sentimental value. He was nearly finished when he saw it, inside a crystal case cool to the touch, some kind of preserving device without a doubt, because it looked exactly the same as the day he had gotten it to you: 

A beautiful sunflower corsage, the one he had planned inviting you to prom with. He had saved for over a month to be able to pay for it, taking it straight to school with him when he had finally bought it.

"... And are you sure she doesn't have a date yet?" 

Ned had rolled his eyes at him,

"Completely. She blew off every guy that invited her. Even Brad Davis! Like she's waiting for the  _ right guy _ to ask her!" 

Peter clutched the little plastic container a little harder to stop it from slipping out of his sweaty hands. He had it bad, he knew that. But he was sure you liked him back, so maybe it was ok that his heart started doing summersaults inside his chest every time he saw you. Maybe it was alright if his stomach filled with butterflies every time you stood just a little too close to him, and he could smell your strawberry lipstick. Maybe it was ok to fall, as long as you fell for him too…

Speaking of butterflies, there you were, coming his way on the hallway, looking like a dream in your blue jeans and soft pink sweater that he loved so much, the one with the pastel colored butterflies that made you look like an angel. He quickly hid the corsage bringing his hands behind his back. 

"Hi- He-hello. Hey! Hey, Y/n" He stammered like an idiot, but you didn't seem to notice, just smiling at him, big and bright as always.

"Hi, Peter. Ned" The boy acknowledged your greeting with a wave, eyes going from you to Peter and back again like an expectant puppy trailing a ball. 

Peter cleared his throat.

"Ned don't you have to go do that thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing we were talking about. So I can… do that other thing we were… talking about?"

"Huh?.. Oh! Yes… right. The thing… I'm gonna… yeah!"

You watched in amusement as he made his exit, pretending not to be looking over his shoulder every five seconds. 

"So…" Peter began, fidgeting like he always did when he was next to you, too full of nervous energy to be able to stand still, "Tomorrow is the big night"

"Huh?" Was your eloquent, distracted reply, your eyes focused on something past him. 

"Prom" He explained, sunflower still held firmly behind his back "Tomorrow is prom night" 

That got your attention, gaze on him again. 

"I- I was wondering… I mean, Ned says you don't have a date, a-and I don't either. Have a date, I mean" Smooth, Parker. Real smooth. "I was wondering if you would want to go with me on a pair. I- I mean, as a couple" Fuck, could he be anymore awkward? You were frowning in confusion, probably unable to translate all his gibberish into something that made sense. He stopped, taking a deep breath. 

"What I'm trying to say" Peter finally managed to get out, "is…"

"I'm sorry," You interrupted, and it looked like you really did, "Peter...I'm not going to prom" 

"Oh" The butterflies turned to led inside his stomach, dropping dead and leaving him nauseous, "I- I see…"

"I'm sorry" You repeated. He didn't respond, afraid if he opened his mouth, he couldn't hold back the sob that was threatening to escape his throat. "You should ask MJ, though. She… she really likes you, Pete"

He still didn't reply.

You opened your mouth to say more, but the bell chose that moment to ring, so instead, you just turned away stiffly and left for your first class. 

Peter sniffed, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He had heard you say that before, to Amadeus Cho. But he had foolishly let himself be convinced it was just a little white lie to brush off the boys you didn't like. And maybe it was, probably was, and this time you were using it on him. He looked at the corsage, still beautiful and a little quirky and fucking perfect just like you. You hadn't even seen it, and now you never would. Because even if he did follow your advice and invited MJ, he wasn't going to just give it to her. 

No, that corsage was meant for you and no one else. You were the sunflower, he couldn't just replace you. He wouldn't. So as soon as he walked by a trash can, he threw it in it, without looking back.

He never thought he would see it again, least of all like that, kept intact inside a glass case like something precious. You probably had gone back and rescued it from the garbage, while he wasn't looking.

Peter just stood there, amazed by the discovery, the revelation that you must have had feelings for him even back then,for an untold amount of time, until he heard movement in the kitchen. 

You were there, of course, heating some water to make tea, wearing only his t-shirt, hair still damp from your shower, and his heart did a happy lap at the mundane scene. You both had come a long way from those school hallways and -he knew now- mutual pining. 

"Hello, my love" Peter wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, chin coming to rest on your shoulder.

You leaned into the embrace.

"Hey, tiger" 

"I didn't invite her, you know?" He blurted, "MJ. To prom, I mean"

"I know" you breathed out after a moment.

"I wanted it to be you. You or no one at all" He confessed, taking one of your hands in his, "I just wanted to dance with you" 

You felt him slide something around your wrist, and you knew what it was even before looking. 

"Y/n… would you go to prom with me?"

You turned in his arms, watery smile on your face, 

"Yes, Peter, I would love to" 

You leaned in for the kiss you were sure would follow, but your lips met nothing but air, as Peter fumbled to take his cellphone out of his pocket. 

"Pete?" 

"Yeah, just… one second. We need music" 

"Karen, would you play some music for us?" You spoke to the ceiling, making Peter sheepishly put his phone inside his back pocket again.

"Of course, Agent 16" 

Almost immediately the kitchen was filled with the not particularly pleasant lo-fi sounds of a strong bass line and a whining guitar.

_ I'm a singer in a band, but that's ok _

_ Got the guitars to the right and… _

Peter snorted, 

"Karen, what the hell is this?"

"I believe the band's name is DANCEHALL, Peter"

"Well, it's awful!" He looked so offended, so affronted by Karen's choice in music that you couldn't help to laugh. "Change it now!"

"No! Karen, please leave this song" You managed to get out between chuckles. Peter threw you an incredulous look.

"Oh, come on!" You snickered, "can you really tell me the music at the dance was any better?"

"... Alright you got me there" your boyfriend shrugged, wrapping his arms around you again, balancing tentatively from side to side to the rhythm of the music.

_ I got some 47s they can bust to the face… _

"Oh yeah, this is a really romantic song"

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" You playfully slapped his shoulder, "Don't diss on our song!"

Peter looked about ready to have a stroke,

"Oh no! This is  _ not _ our song! I refuse-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Parker" 

So he did, deep and passionate, and far more skilled than what he would have been capable of back then, your bodies never stopping moving softly, completely out of sync with the melody.

_ I'm gonna ride into this town _

_ I'm gonna burn this party down _

_ I'm gonna ride into this town _

_ I'm gonna burn this party down… _

Your hands went to the back of his neck, fingers carding themselves through his soft curls, sunflower petals scratching at his nape. He fisted his hands in the cotton of his t-shirt, at your waist, sexier on you than any gown, your body pressed against his. And he never wanted you more than he did right there, kissing you in the middle of the kitchen, pretending it was a dancefloor. 

He knew soon enough, he wouldn't be able to resist it, and he would lift you up onto the kitchen counter, stepping between your open, welcoming legs. Slipping inside your welcoming heat. 

He knew soon enough, he would have you screaming his name to the ceiling of your new home…

But for now, you danced.

  
  
  



End file.
